


Your Name

by renrennn



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrennn/pseuds/renrennn
Summary: ──for name contains wishes and hopes.





	Your Name

Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart.

He doesn't seem to care much about his name, and he had no problem with this "Motes" nickname. He was multilingual, and already used tons of nickname back then.

He remembered in Italy he called himself Wolfgango Amadeo from 1770, and Wolfgang Amadè in 1777.

He was extremely nonchalant in French and Italian accents, even wrote it in three different ways──'Amadé', 'Amadè', and plain 'Amade'!

Sometimes, he remembered being called by Wolfgang Gottlieb, although he didn’t really use this himself, others did.

He, too, remembered signed himself in mock latin as "Wolfgangus Amadeus Mozartus"──adding "us" at the end of every single word, even the date!

And, during his youth, he remembered spelling his name backwards such as Mozart Wolfgang or Trazom as jokes.

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was, in fact, only used once in his lifetime.

“But, I did like the name 'Wolfgang', you know...”

Wolfgang was different.

He remembered being called Wolferl by his sister and Wolfie by his wife. Even Marie Antoinette referred him by Wolfgang as well.

He couldn't simply threw off those memories, not even by this "Motes".

“Wolf,” Beethoven's gruff voice echoed the crestfallen atmosphere. A fermata was written on invisible score, before he continued. “Alright, I'll call you that, then.”

For he is still Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick short scribbles of Motes' conflict when received the nickname!  
This has been resided in my memo for quite a year, so I thought I need to outright post it now. Therefore the ending is quite rushed, and this is purposed as a quick list of Mozart's name. He is truly intriguing.


End file.
